The invention relates to systems for vehicular traffic control and more particularly to systems for remotely controlling of motor vehicles by means of a directed signal beam.
It is well known that emergency vehicles such as rescue, police and fire vehicles ambulances and increasingly also airborne emergency vehicles, such as police and ambulance helicopters often encounter situations wherein it would be desirable for the driver or pilot of the emergency vehicle to be able to control the movements of other vehicles on the road, for example in order to gain passage through heavily travelled intersections and roadways, or for stopping other vehicles that may interfere with the movement of emergency or other authorized vehicles, or for stopping fleeing vehicles.